The Crate
by mrtysh
Summary: Jak and Daxter encounter an object that appears to provide much trifle and frustration, what could it be and why did Jak receive it? Oneshot, JaKeira JakxKeira. Warning: Fluff and not something you'd read everyday. T for language and extreme fluff, enjoy!


**A/N: Well, here's another JxK fluff. This one starts out with mostly humor, and romance in the end. It is very different, and some would consider it pointless. I just had random thoughts one day. (Don't ask what's wrong with me, I have no clue.) Well, enjoy it!**

The Crate

_by mrtysh_

"Daxter, do you have any suggestions as to the likes of what this crate is doing outside?" Jak demanded

grumpily, eyeing it suspiciously. Just a minute ago, he and Daxter had been loafing around, minding their own at Jak's home. Now some bastardly crate has to ruin it.

"Well-... What the hell is this for?" Daxter screeched as he saw the item. "It's HUGE!" he demonstrated by stretching his tiny limbs out as far as they would go.

"Let's bring this inside," Jak decided they were going to disrupt the passersby with their loud insanities. He lifted the crate, nearly breaking his back in the process. "Shit, this is heavy..." he muttered.

Out of breath with Daxter trailing behind him, Jak dropped the crate in the middle of his living room. "Lemme' open it!" Daxter scrambled to it, but before he could try to tear into it, Jak grabbed him.

"Dax, we don't have any clue what's in it, we have to be cautious. Besides, you can't open it anyway, it's too big," Jak tossed the ottsel to the couch, followed by a yelp.

"You don't know the intense powers Orange Lightning contains... Za-za-zing!" Daxter boasted.

"What, the power to talk nonstop? And be lazy? Those don't count, Dax," Jak replied with a good-natured smirk. He now observed the crate, looking for a place to open it. It seemed that there wasn't any, so the job would have to be done the old-fashioned way.

"Hey, Dax, you know where the mallet is? I need it," Jak requested.

"Why do you want the mallet, I didn't do anything!?!" Daxter cowered behind the sofa.

"Not to bash you upside the head! It's to open this crate, dumb-ass!" Jak was getting even more irritated now.

"Ohhh... I'll go get it, then!" the ottsel zoomed off in search of the tool. He came back dragging it behind his shoulder, gasping. "What am I, a slave? Sheesh..." he muttered, tossing the mallet.

Jak lifted the mallet, proceeding to smash the annoyance of a crate to pieces. He and Daxter both were astonished by what they saw in the remains.

"A..." Jak couldn't finish. The object did not compute.

"A SAFE?!?!" Daxter nearly dropped his jaw in shock.

"There's a note on the shackle too..." Jak picked up the small piece of paper and skimmed its content.

_Hey, Jak. _

_Hope you'll find the contents of this safe to be useful._

_I love you._

There were three numbers; the combination to the safe. He could see no signature on this note, but he could take an accurate guess...

Keira.

His love ever since he was a young teenager, but they had never gotten together. Jak had always had a feeling that she loved him back, but never tested it and he wasn't entirely sure of this. One thing he knew, no one else wrote like that, or said they loved him. Now was the time to see what was in this blasted safe.

"What does it say, what does it say?? LEMME' SEE IT, JAK!!!" Daxter had been shouting during Jak's thought processes. After being thumped on the head once, he thought best to stop yapping.

Jak entered the combination into the shackle, and almost died of laughter at the irony of the parcel in the safe.

"What's so funny? Why am I never in on the jokes?" Daxter was getting very frustrated with this process and the crate.

Jak laughed. Hysterically so. But it was out of frustration, insanity, and utter joy. There was yet another note that read:

_I love you, Jak._

_You were right all along._

_Check outside._

_You'll be happy with the outcome._

With this said, Jak made a dash for the outdoors, Daxter trailing behind him, muttering curses.

Jak opened the door, to find none other than Keira standing in the doorway, smiling from ear to ear.

"Like I said, I love you, Jak," and she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Jak returned the favor by wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Now that he had her with him in his grip, he never wanted to let go.

As Jak parted their lips for the fifth time, they were so brutally interrupted by the furry ottsel tapping his foot on the floor. "Are you guys planning to take a breath before the year ends, I'm getting a little sick."

Keira laughed, and Jak glared daggers.

"Oh, Jak, it's okay. Just drop by my place later. We'll catch up then..." she winked alluringly, gave him a quick peck, and left.

Jak was now speechless. He almost couldn't believe that this had all happened because of a crate.

"Ooh, that was... wow. Well, Jak, it's about time you scored. You might not be so pissed off-" Daxter started.

"I'd shut up if I were wise, Dax... Man, I forgot to ask why she used a crate to do all this..." Jak was frustrated about it, but Keira would clear it up for him. "Dax, I guess I'm going now. You want me to take you to the Naughty Ottsel on the way?"

"Yeah, why not? I'll be bored to death here alone... Maybe Tess will be there!" Daxter replied eagerly.

-

Half an hour later, Jak pulled into an open space near Keira's home. The whole ride to the Naughty Ottsel Daxter preached to him about how he had known all along, how to entice her as if she were an ottsel. Jak was glad to have him around, but it was good to be rid of him for awhile.

Before Jak even touched the door, it flew open revealing an ecstatic and overjoyed Keira. He was rushed inside so they could have privacy.

"Wait, before we lose concentration, I have to ask you something. What was the point of that crate with a safe in it?" Jak inquired.

"Oh... that," Keira muttered. "The crate was all I had to put it in that would support it, and the safe is for you to keep the things I give you away from Daxter,and anyone else. The combination is my birthday as well."

"But, what would you give me?" Jak wondered.

"That's a secret for me to keep until I give it to you. You'll see," she winked again before crashing her lips to his in need of his physical contact.

It's amazing what an obnoxious crate can do for a person.

**A/N: This was super different. I took risks and it was sooo much fun to write!!! Please R&R, hope you liked it!!**


End file.
